


一牆之隔

by antias



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antias/pseuds/antias
Summary: Jason和Bruce之間一直隔著一堵牆，他們的心靈無法向對方打開。解決方法大概是讓他們真的隔著一堵牆。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015-6-7

今天是12月24日，而Jason還沒決定好到底晚上要不要出現在Wayne大宅。

Dick在差不多半年前就告誡他今年的平安夜要和大家一起過。但鑑於兩個星期前夜翼才和他的老爸鬧翻了，還拐走了Roy和Kori玩他們的三人修羅場瀉瀉火（Jason表示他對此毫無意見，也完全不想知道他們到底幹了什麼，或者幹了誰，並且對於加入修羅場零意願。），那麼他就可以大膽推測老媽子大哥今晚不會出現了。

Timmy，Jason愛在心裡這樣偷偷叫他。小紅鳥大概會出現吧，他總是那個特別在意家庭的完整，特別在意老爸的人。當然，還有那個超級麻煩的小鬼。

“......”怎麼辦，完全不想回去。

××××××××××  
“想想Alfred啊，上次你剛回來的時候他就打破了一套杯碟，自從你變成了一個桶以來他就打破好多套碗碟了。”Dick向他擠眉弄眼，然後半掩住嘴巴嘶聲說：“儘管我和Tim都覺得他是在向Bruce示威啦，抱怨他沒把你帶回家給他看看。不然怎麼可能光破Bruce喜歡的那些，Thomas Wayne留下來的那些全都沒破。”

“切，那就由得Alfred把他的心頭好都打爛好了我才不在意。”Jason撇了撇嘴。

Dick倒抽一口涼氣，摀住嘴巴，瞪大眼睛看著他，似乎不懂怎麼會有人心腸如此歹毒：“不可以啊，我前幾天才和我們的小弟弟說Bruce最喜歡那套茶具，是因為那套是美女與野獸裡茶壺太太和崩牙兒的後代！要是他們被Alfred摔碎了Damian會傷心的！一定會的。”

半年前的Jason深深地吸了一口氣，又深深地嘆了一口氣：“我今年也許，可能，或者，有機會，說不定會回去看一眼，你個弱智就不要再煩我了。”說著他又指著Dick，強調道：“你，的小弟弟只是像我一樣想讓你閉嘴才這麼說的，雖然他現在不知道有沒有兩歲，但智商絕對比你高多了蠢貨。”

說完Jason把頭罩帶上，轉身就走了。走了幾步，他停下來，半側著頭，用含糊的聲音向夜翼說：“告訴Alfred我也很想他，還有他的烤起司吞拿奶汁意麵。......有空我會去看他的。走了。”說完就馬上轉身躍上另一棟樓頂，幾次之後就消失在夜翼的視線範圍之內了。

“哼，嘴硬心軟的小鬼。”Dick輕哼了一聲，然後清了清喉嚨“嗯哼，怎麼樣，Boss？我完成任務啦，這次總算可以帶Damian上去瞭望塔玩了吧。雖然他沒說啦，但我肯定他很好奇，最多我答應你只在元老的區域悠轉啦，還會把面具戴得牢牢的。倒不是說Clark和Diana不知道我們是誰，不過安全第一嘛，不這麼做怎麼能滿足你的變態保護欲，我說得對不對？喂你快說話啊，不說話我就把你兒子拐走啦！”

“......”通訊器了終於傳來了回應“你該不會真的那樣對Damian說了吧？”

“這是我們兄弟之間的秘密，不過你真要想知道的話為什麼不去和你兒子聊聊呢？說不定他不是一個嘴巴很密的人呢。”雖然只有歌譚市政大樓頂上的石像鬼看得見，但Dick笑得很燦爛。

“唔...”一陣意味深長的停頓“Batman's out.”  
××××××××××

唉，算了，還是回去吧.....Jason心裡的小人垂頭喪氣，彎著腰兩手在膝蓋前蕩啊蕩的，好不鬱悶。但是為什麼心中小人的小心也不住撲通撲通地跳呢？

啊！好煩啊！Jason煩躁地抓一抓頭髮，最終他還是放棄了反抗，穿上衣服打算到超市給Alfred帶點東西。好吧也許給小紅鳥也帶點雞飼料。【送氪石他會不會高興點？算了，和Conner好歹也有點同袍之情......

 

“Bruce，真的不叫Dick回來過平安夜嗎？”Tim雙手抱胸，皺著眉，看著Bruce，左腳掌還忍不住在地上啪嗒啪嗒地敲。

“你不是試過了嗎？他不回來就算了，反正也不是第一次鬧脾氣。”Bruce穿著休閒服窩在沙發上，還少有地帶上了一副黑框眼鏡。他挑了挑眉，眼睛還看著大腿上的手提電腦。但Tim卻彷彿看到他頭頂的接收雷達從每分鐘轉兩圈，加速到每十秒轉兩圈。

但明明鬧脾氣的不是Dick，是您啊，父親大人。Tim無奈地嘆了一口氣。他當然有聯繫Dick啦，但唯一一次接電話的還是Harper，Dick好像在背景裡放聲高歌，也不知道他們在哪....卡拉OK？反正Tim自己是嚇得在Harper說完“Dickie嗎？他很好啦....”後就馬上掛上了電話。

××××××××××  
“...一開始，但他現在好像有點High過頭了，你要不要來接他回家？喂？Drake？喂喂？？”Roy看著已經中斷通話的手機，只能默默按下鎖屏鍵，再看著唱得聲嘶力竭的Dick，揉了揉額角：“我算是看懂你們這一家子，你和Jaybird一個比一個麻煩！”

“Roy～～”Dick圈著Roy的脖子。把整個人掛在他身上“你陪我唱嘛，我有好多年沒有唱過這首了。”

“我到現在都不懂為什麼你能比Lian還愛撒嬌，就跟沒長大似的。你小時候每次跟那位吵架就愛唱這首歌.....唉你站穩啊！”Roy手忙腳亂地扶著在他身上軟成一灘的Dick，卻不小心被Dick壓在座位上。Dick的肚子朝下壓在Roy的大腿上，兩手雙腿卻都翹在空中，還用力伸手去夠桌面上的空酒瓶。

“你他媽的不要亂動啊混蛋！！”Roy氣急敗壞，卻又無可奈何，看著大腿上的屁股只想狠狠打上五十大板，打得他好幾個月都不能找他發洩他面對蝙蝠俠時的屈憋。這時候Kori推門進來，手上拿著三瓶啤酒。Roy向她伸出手：“我的天使啊，快來救我，撕走這塊牛皮糖吧，我扛不住了。”

Kori看了看目前的情景，果斷托著Dick的下巴，灌進去一瓶啤酒，揪著領子把他整個人拉起來，搖幾下讓酒從脖子裡下去，再放到旁邊的沙發上。然後自己坐上Roy的大腿，翹著腿，喝一大口啤酒，纖細的胳膊繞上Roy的後頸，拉下他的頭狠親上去。Roy陶醉地閉上眼睛，汲取著Kori口中酒液的刺激味道，一手抱著Kori的腰摸兩下，順便練練自己的肺活量。

“啵！”等他倆的唇終於分開的時候，旁邊的Dick還在喃喃地哼著歌。Roy心想：真的不行了，不是兄弟不講江湖道義，但你不是有更親的兄弟麼，再這麼收留你下去就算我熬得住小roy也熬不住啊......Dickhead，便宜你了，你今晚就到Jaybird那超級乾淨有條理不讓別人住的安全屋裡住上一晚吧。  
××××××××××  
"父親，Grayson什麼時候才回來？"Damian從樓梯口走下來，雙手交叉抱胸，兩道眉毛都快擠成一條了。

滴滴滴滴，雷達發現敵報。Bruce頭頂的雷達猛地豎起來，急急反方向轉了兩個圈，便指著Damian的方向不再動了，還一閃一閃地亮著紅燈。

Tim的嘴角勾起一個狡黠的弧度，後又趕在Bruce的雷達轉向以前把自己的表情整理好。

叮咚...........叮咚..........

“一定是young master Jason回來了。”Alfred從廚房衝出來，一邊趕忙地把手在圍巾上擦了又擦，一邊向大宅的鐵門走去。Bruce頭頂的雷達開始在Damian和大宅門的方向來回搖，還輪閃著紅燈和綠燈。好幾個來回後便徹底放棄了Damian的方向，專心向著Alfred走的方向小小的左右搖著。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015-11-27

Jason穿著兜帽衛衣倚著韋恩大宅的鐵門，心裡一上一下的，忐忑得很。他很清楚Dick的邀請除了Alfred的原因，也是大宅的男主人對他拋出的橄欖枝。這也是他再三猶豫的原因，他不知道該如何面對任何和Bruce Wayne有關的交流，也不想去面對他給出的善意，因為他無法估摸自己的反應，那讓他的感覺很差。

 

踢噠踢噠...踢噠......踢噠........

 

“Welcome back, young master Jason.”

 

Jason脫下自己的兜帽，轉身看著Alfred，嘴唇有些發顫。這是他'重生'後第一次看見Alfred，Wayne家可敬的老管家。他突然發現自己看他的角度起了多大的變化。以前他總要抬高頭看著Alfred，現在他甚至比Alfred要高了。以往他會纏著Alfred撒嬌，插科打諢，從老人的身上獲得他從小缺乏的家庭溫暖，但他回來好幾年了，居然都沒有回來看過他。但他還可以怎樣呢？回來時立志要向Bruce報復的自己，如何有勇氣去面對Alfred？到現在他也不知道是什麼原因讓他放棄了報復的念頭，放棄了狠狠傷害Bruce的念頭，放棄了要讓Bruce嚐到他當年絕望的滋味，體會到他醒來時的氣憤——也許是因為Jason知道那也會狠狠地傷害到他自己。

 

Alfred打開了大宅沉重的鐵門，聽著它‘吱吱呀呀’的聲音，Jason的情緒慢慢平靜下來。他順著Alfred的欠身，走在Alfred的前頭，慢慢向著透出昏黃光線的大廳走去。

 

路上Jason忍不住回頭看向Alfred，卻發現Alfred一直都注視著他。於是他便放慢了腳步，漸漸與Alfred平排了。Jason一下把手搭在Alfred的肩膀上，把小半個身子的重量壓在Alfred的身上，拖沓地走著。

 

Alfred扶正了一下他的身子，狀似不滿地說：“Young master Jason，請你體諒體諒我這把老骨頭吧，你變重了那麼多，我已經扶不起你了。”

 

“我還沒有想到這世上，有你做不到的事情呢，Alfred。”Jason看著Alfred無恥地笑著。

 

“禮儀，禮儀。”Alfred拍拍Jason放在他肩上的手，提醒道：“我以前是怎麼教你的？”

 

“哈，說到了以前，我想起了我以前有一次.........還有今天的晚餐............Dick有沒有跟你說............那個小鬼煩死了............”

 

“那次嗎？我記得，真是了不起的舉動啊..............準備了你最愛的..............young master Dick從不會...........哼嗯.......”

 

××××××××××

 

總的來說這次晚餐比Jason想像中的好。前一年的平安夜他是和Roy還有Kori過的。他們都是無家可歸之人，三個青年人湊在一起勉強算是過了個節，但好像和他們平常的生活也沒有多大區別。但在大宅不一樣，有Alfred一手一腳操辦的佈置，他親自訂製菜單的大餐，還有不知道哪裡搞來的幾道家常菜。哪怕是Damian那個小鬼，看到他抱著那隻大狗窩在電視前看聖誕頌歌，感覺也比以前順眼多了。

但Jason終究沒有久留，吃完晚餐沒有多久就走了。沒錯，和Alfred的閒聊很舒心，和Tim的相處也相當愜意，但吃飯的時候面對著坐在他正對面的Bruce，他只覺得有點食不下嚥。Jason一直避免和Bruce有眼神接觸，但他總覺得Bruce在看著他。無論是在吃飯的時候，他和Tim聊天的時候，他都覺得Bruce炙熱的視線在他背後如影隨形，炯炯有神。但每當他轉過身的時候，卻只見Bruce在和Alfred說話，在專心吃飯，在看著Damian.......而整個晚上他們都沒有一句對話。

 

"Young master Jason 你真的要離開了嗎？"Alfred一邊擦著桌子，一邊憂心地看著從餐廳經過的Jason，試圖留他在這裡住上一晚上。如果可以的話，Alfred簡直想要讓他徹底住下來，以彌補好幾年不見的掛念。“今晚在這裡過夜吧，也許明天young master Richard就回來了，你還沒看見他呢。”

Jason想了想在他出門以前還被他押著，帶著口罩穿著圍裙擦馬桶的Dick，挑了挑眉，說：“算了，我蠻確定他不會想看見我的。”雖然在他把我的安全屋擦得blink blink閃以前我都不會放過他。還有Harper，你他媽的死定了。

“好啦，Alf，告訴...他們我走了。”Jason向後揮揮手，便向大門走去。這種‘家庭聚會’還是一次就夠了，哪怕是他和另外兩個法外者，也比剛才更像一家人。

“請等一下，young master Jason，”Alfred像是想起了什麼，馬上回到廚房，拿了一個小包裹給他。"請拿著這個吧，young master Jason。"

Jason看看那個包裹，只有巴掌大，但卻比想像中的更重。他掂了掂那個包裹，然後單手攬住了老人單薄的肩膀，“謝謝你，Alfred。”  
××××××××××  
Jason其實還不想回安全屋，但又不願去歌譚市中心的那顆大聖誕樹下，接受這城市少有的溫暖氣氛的洗滌。實在是因為這種節日的溫暖對他來說太飄渺了。誰知道這一秒你在慶祝聖誕，下一秒會不會又陷入某個瘋子所造的動亂當中？實在是因為這種節日的歡樂對他來說太虛幻了。這幾年來他哭過，笑過，卻未曾快樂過。快樂是歡笑後的餘韻，但他的笑，每次都像艷陽下的雪，融化了，蒸發了，就沒有然後了。

Jason停下來，想了想，打開了Alfred給他的小包裹。撕開了樸素的棕黃牛皮紙包裝後，是一個小小的首飾盒子。就是那種在街角小店買條價值兩三塊美金手鍊時，會附送的，小小的，廉價的首飾盒子。

Jason盯著那個盒子，活像看見了快要爆炸的郵包炸彈。‘活見鬼了真是。這他媽是啥？！’Jason心裡的小人雙手持槍，一邊亂甩一邊發射，一雙小腳還像踩著熱紅的鐵板，蹦蹦跳跳的，就是不願停下來。“砰砰，砰砰。”心中的槍聲再快也比不過心跳。

他一口氣打開了那個盒子，裡面躺著的，是一枚漆黑的蝙蝠鏢。在一開始的時候，早至蝙蝠俠身邊甚至還沒有第一任羅賓的時候，蝙蝠俠身上的蝙蝠鏢，每一枚都是由Bruce親自打磨塑形的，為了可以完全掌控它的重量形狀以及上手時的手感平衡。但到了後來，這個任務就交給別人做了。自從蝙蝠俠名氣大了，想要大量生產著名的“玩具”，也並不是很顯眼。

眼前的這枚蝙蝠鏢的表面做了磨砂處理，讓它能無聲無息地劃過夜空。還有它的邊緣，磨得鋒利，卻不夠光滑。Jason的食指摩挲著它的邊緣，想像著Bruce帶著護目鏡用砂輪打磨它的時候，從額角淌下的汗珠。

Jason把蝙蝠鏢緊緊攥在手中，直到它已經劃破手心也不放鬆。他跑回去韋恩大宅，躍過圍牆，站在花園裡，他能看見主人房裡亮著燈，一個男人的身影穿過半開的落地玻璃們，從屋內投影在深紅厚重的布簾上。那個男人站在房裡，腰背挺直，劃出流利如弓的線條。他拿著一個杯子，也許在喝貴死人的紅酒，或者他自己泡的，難喝頂透的咖啡。

忽然，他走到床頭，把燈關了。Jason不知道該不該讚嘆他那極其敏銳的觸角。他輕輕攀上房間外的陽台，注視著房間裡面。裡面像個黑洞，把光和聲音的吸乾吸淨了。連外面輕輕吹拂的微風也不能撼動布簾一絲一毫。Jason甚至覺得連自己身邊的空氣都被吸進了那篇寂靜裡。

‘噗’的一聲悶響，布簾被他用力擲出的那枚蝙蝠鏢穿透。Jason等了一會，裡面還是沒有半點聲息。那時候Jason甚至是有一點點難過的。Bruce知道有人來了，知道是他，知道他把他送的禮物毫不客氣的扔了回去，卻仍然吝嗇於出來和他對視一眼。然後Jason又釋然了。反正他也從不喜歡Bruce看自己的眼神。

曾經Jason很羨慕Bruce看Dick的眼神。他的目光就像大聲宣告著：看，這是我養大的孩子。他將會是最讓我驕傲的繼承人。哪怕現在還有一點孩子氣，居然跑到Blüdhaven去了，但他會回來的，我和他的關係密不可分。曾經Jason也很嫉妒Bruce看Tim的眼神。他的神情又像細細訴說著：我很信任他，他心思細密，行事謹慎，是我最得力的助手。他能勝任很多工作，他是少年泰坦的領袖，和同伴相處和諧，亦能服眾，很讓我放心。到如今，儘管Jason已經不再羨慕嫉妒恨了，但如果回到幾年前，他願意付出所有來換取Bruce看著Damian的眼神。裡面包含著Bruce Wayne所能給予的，最濃烈的父愛：你是我的兒子，只要你平安，安心成長，無論未來有什麼困難，我都願意為你掃平障礙。

然而當Bruce看著他的時候，Jason什麼都看不出來。喔，也許不是沒有的，也許他看出來了他對自己的不滿意，看出來了在他眼中自己只是一個拙劣的初代羅賓模仿者——當然了，在模仿方面Drake比我擅長多了——一個頑皮不服管教，還不懂得汲取教訓的麻煩街頭小子。

“切”Jason不屑地呲了一聲。“你不知道我有多討厭你看我的眼神。”低聲說完這句，他就迅速地跳下窗檯，消失在韋恩大宅外。

在房間內出神的Bruce，拇指一直在蝙蝠鏢上沾染了血跡的部分游移，以致還沒發現指腹已經被拉出一道口子。直到Jason走了，他的腳也沒有移動哪怕一毫米。過了很久，他才拿出一個小盒子，然後把鏢放進去。他走到廚房前，把盒子放到Alfred面前，就走了。Alfred輕輕嘆了口氣，把小盒子放回他把它送出去前放的位置。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我對自己筆下這個又軟又矯情又傲嬌的Jason已經無話可說了  
> 還有這個無口版的老爺......Hail OOC！！  
> \--  
> 搬過來的時候重新看一遍居然被自己虐到了？JayBru之間的關係重點就是Daddy Issue，Bruce的偏心還有Jason的自卑吧。我到現在仍然覺得Bruce是偏心的，但如果他倆之間不再是親情，而是愛情的話，就無需要和他人比較了。  
> 【但其實太久了我已經不記得本來要寫什麼，就.....坑了吧

**Author's Note:**

> 2015-6-7


End file.
